Cruel Touch Of My Enemy
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: His mind won't allow him to get over what happened in the water temple, Guilt ways on the Hero, He enjoys his time in the day but once he returns home, to the darkness. Everything comes back, He feels he's insane for feeling the presence of his enemy, Is he or is it real?


After a long day of enjoying the festivities held at the Hyrule Castle, Spending his time with the princess, She even offered to put up a place for him in the castle, he kindly declined still wanting to be close to his friends who now resided in a village not far from the Castle.

As the sun began to go set, Link settled up on his horse, Epona. Heading back to Kakariko Village and to return to his room at the inn, he now called home, where he will turn in for a good night sleep, At least he hoped. A part of the hero boy dreaded closing his eyes because once he did those nightmares would come, he would be faced with him once again

Ever since that day at the water temple, Link couldn't stop dreaming about him, his shadowself, his darker half, Dark Link. He'd dream of the blood, he could almost smell and taste the metalic of it, the swords slashing at one another, his blue tunic being torn as Dark Link swung back catching him when he didn't dodge the blow, the moments when the darker male knocked him down into the water hovering above him, smirking as his crimson eyes gleamed staring into his blue ones, he swings and he dodges stabbing him, Dark Link's horrified look and other times s satisfied smirk burned into his brain, sometimes he would let him fall and other times he would hold the body that fades into the water, sometimes he's crying and sometimes he would just stare, other times the dark man would end up ending his life.

Once he reached his home it was dark, the moon and stars the only light shining, Linkmade sure Epona was fed and watered, Lila offered to take her to take care of her for the next couple of days or at least until he needed her again, Link watched her leave and he turned going into his home closing the door.

He peers around his dim lit room walking over to the table setting his sword and shield as well as any other heavy items he was carrying on it, he removed his hat as well taking a long deep breath walking over to his bed collapsing staring up at the ceiling that was lit by the moon coming through the window, Link closed his sapphire blue eyes trying to fade away, to find his dream land.

The moment of peace was interrupted hearing his window open. Link darted up he sighed getting up, he walked over notcing the wind blowing, he closed his window locking it so the wind wouldn't blow it open again, he turns back to go to his bed but stops frozen, his blue eyes looking at his bed through the moonlight he saw a shadow figure, his shadow that haunted his dreams sitting on it.

"This isn't real..." Link says to himself, he closes his eyes and opens them to see it was gone, that trick always worked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Link." A husky voice behind him, says sending vibrations through his ear and shivers down his spine, Link glanced over to see the dark figure standing behind him, Dark Link was here and he was real.

Link turns around backing up. "Y-You're just a dream...You're dead!" He cries.

Dark Link inches closer pushing him against the wall, Link gasps, Dark Link presses his lips against the elf's ear.

"You've been dreaming about me...I didn't know you'd miss me so much after that day." He says.

Link pushes him away and glares at him. "Miss you? You tried to kill me, Get out!" Link screams.

"Tell me, When you dream of that day at the Water Temple, Do you include the part before you sent me away, the part where I shoved you down on the ground, removed mine and your tights and I rammed inside you, the moments you cried in pleasure?" Dark Link questions a smirk on his lips, he inches closer to Link, Link just stood where he was left.

"S-Stop.." Link says begging him not to come any closer.

"I remembered how much you wanted it so don't try to hide. Why do you want me to stop...Why...Do you feel guilty for using me up and then attempitng to end my life afterwards because I'm the enemy? Do you want me to cry about it and say I hate you? Because I won't, I don't care." Dark Link replies pressing Link back up against the wall, his ruby eyes staring deeply into Link's blue nervous orbs. " But you care, Don't you, Link...You dream about me because you feel guilty for letting me have my way with you, for enjoying the way I touched you and then after having to kill the bad guy as usual, Or is it that you've been blocking that off, Link...If so...Let me remind you."

"I-I...I wish I could make it better, I wish I could change the way I acted back at that Temple, If I could take it back, I..." Link says being cut off at the end, Dark Link's lips pressed against his own.

Dark Link pulls away. "Shut up the hell up, Link...I don't want to fucking hear it." He snaps, he returns to kissing the hero boy, he grabbed Link's golden blonde hair pulling it making Link gasp giving him the opportunity to dart his tongue inside his mouth.

Link moaned, as Dark Link's hands trailed down his body touching him through his green tunic, sending a fire up his spine, Link felt his legs go heavy, Dark Link must have sensed it because he stopped touching him and led Link to the bed where he pushed the green tunic wearing hero down on the mattress getting on top of him, his legs on either side of him pinning him down, he leans down capturing his mouth roughly yet passionately.

Dark Link pulled away licking the blonde's bottom lip and removed Link's pants and flipped Link so he was on top of him, he slid his green tunic off tossing it to the ground.

Dark pulled Link closer his lips touching his neck kissing down his neck, Link let out a small moan as he tilted his head upwards giving Dark Link more access to his sensitive neck, Dark Link smirked to himself his fangs grazing the skin, sucking, earning a more louder moan.

"D-Dark..." Link whispered.

Dark Link pulled away and switched their positions so he was hovering above him once again, he stared down at the boy who blushed, his blue eyes clouded with lust. "You never called out my name back at the temple, Link...I think we're getting somewhere." He says with a victory smirk.

Link rolled his eyes at the dark haired male who couldn't help to point it out, Link leaned up capturing his shadow self's lips, a soft kiss. Dark Link kissed him back making the sweet kiss deeper, he slid his tongue inside his mouth playing with Link's who decided to play along this time, The blonde elf pulled away from the kiss feeling Dark Link stroking his arousal.

"A...Ah...Dark..." Link moaned as Dark Link picked up pace.

"What do you want, My Link?" Dark Link questions huskily, slowing his strokes, teasing the boy below him.

"I...I..." Link says blushing madly, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Say it, Link. Or I won't give you want you want, I could leave you here like this." Dark Link demands.

"I want you..." Link says.

Dark Link smirks and slides his pants off revealing his aching hard cock, he spreads Link's legs positioning himself to his puckered entrance.

"Dark...Don't go in like this..." Link whines.

Dark Link ignores his plea an slides himself inside, Link arches his back with a scream of pleasure, he grips the sheets till his knuckles turned white as Dark Link thrusts his member deeper inside him not bothering to wait for him to get use to the feeling of him, Dark Link thrusted a couple more times getting his Link to moan out, he smirks and pulls out getting a look of 'why'd you stop.' from the blue eyed elf.

"You want me back in, Link?" He asks as he rubs his tip against his entrance.

"Y-Yes." Link answers.

Dark Link gripped the blondes hips digging his nails into him, he moves his penis back inside the hero once again, Link moaned out as Dark Link thrusted hitting his walls, he reached pumping Link's pulsing and leaking erection making Link squirm under him making him go in deeper.

"R-Right there.." Link moans, Dark Link hitting his prostate.

Dark Link brushed against it, picking up the pace and ramming it harder each time, Link threw his head back and arched into the male, his arms wrapped around his neck with his nails digging into the black of Dark's shirt as Dark Link thrusted and stroked his pulsing erection, Link cried out his name as he released, his walls tightening around Dark Link's dick, he grunts pushing inside him once more spilling his sticky load inside him, he leaves his entrance.

Link lays on the bed panting heavily, he looked over too see Dark Link stood up slipping his pants on, Dark turns to Link catching his blue eyed gaze that looked peaceful and ready to fall asleep, Dark Link leaned over and captured Link's lips.

"Later." He says pulling away and leaving the blonde who laid tired out on the bed.


End file.
